A Father Son Halloween
by Trinity-33
Summary: Two best friends plot and execute the greatest Halloween ever by dressing up as Vegeta and Trunks. Their new personas take over in a night of humorous events, including Truth or Dare, dancing ghosts, squirrels, faith, trust, and Pixie Stix.
1. Chapter One: A Bit of a Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha, VistaCare Hospice, Wal-Mart, Goodwill, Salvation Army, Army Surplus, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Peter Pan, Pixie Stix, or the town I live in. The role of Trinity will be played by me, and my lovely friend Gaeamaker13 is Josie. These are characters from and unfinished DragonBallZ/Kiki's Delivery Service fic we wrote. They are the sole property of those who play them. This story actually took place. Artist license permitting.**

**A Father/Son Halloween**

**By: Trinity-33**

**Summary: Two best friends plot and execute the greatest Halloween ever by dressing up as Vegeta and Trunks. Their new personas take over in a series of humorous events, including Truth and Dare, dancing molesting ghosts, squirrels, insinuations of homosexuality, faith, trust, and Pixie Stix.**

**Let us begin.**

One. One car. One green car. The green car drives. Driving is the green car. Two girls in the green car. The driver is eighteen, short, and blond. The other is younger, taller—a black-haired vixen. Days of summer passed and last school year started. Worries pass through and over the teens like the wind. Both drive and ride in the wind and cool city air. Relaxing, forgetting, and enjoying the days of summers passed and winters future. As the spectacled blond draws in the sunny, fall, air, she remembers bliss. The other's thoughts drift freely and with fluidity, focusing on summer's disappointments and rejections.

We enter their world with first a glimpse of this sad girl, Trinity.

"What a drag! My efforts are wasted. My summer gone and my dream to cosplay as InuYasha deserted. I had it all planned out—sketches made, patterns needed. It was going to be perfect."

"Then what happened?" little Josie inquired.

Trinity's face flushed.

"Uh..." Trinity stammered, moving a wind-blown curl from her face, "I stayed at home and watched TV?"

Josie rolled her eyes, "Exactly..." she sighed.

"_Curse her and her knowing of my laziness." _thought Trin.

She continued, "_But that doesn't matter. October is already half over and I still need a costume."_

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. The two friends, Josie and Trinity were cruising Mingo, having just completed a three hour greeting-card-making session at VistaCare Hospice, when the conversation turned to Halloween costumes.

"So what are you going to do for Halloween now?" Josie asked, turning a gentle left onto W. 31st St.

The girl with the curls shrugged my shoulders, "I'll probably just wear that tiny Snow White costume I wore on Superhero Day."

"What about Senior Funnies? Are we still going to do that?"

Her brown eyes widened and a crazed smile crossed her face. She turned to Josie and wildly grasped her right arm, causing her friend to swerve and nearly hit an oncoming 2005 Ford Mustang with attached spoiler.

"Holy shit!" Josie veered back into the lane, panting hard.

Trinity shirked back onto her side of the car. "Sorry," she muttered.

A second's delay.

"So I'm guessing you still wanna dress up like Vegeta and Trunks, then?" Josie asked, as if nothing had happened. Ah...friendship!

Trinity smiled, "Definitely."

Josie, "So where should we go to find costumes?"

Josie's passenger shrugged. They drove on, naming thrift stores and the like that could possibly carry what they needed.

"Well, Trunks needs a black muscle tee—we can get that at Wal-Mart, baggy blackish blue jeans, orange boots. An orange safety belt buckle belt—you suppose the Army Surplus Store would have that? Don't forget the denim jacket—again thrift store..." Trinity listed.

"I bet Salvation Army or Goodwill would have a lot of things," Josie suggested.

"Ok, let's head over to 21st and Sheridan and go to that one," agreed the raven-haired Trinity.

"No problem!" Josie exclaimed, making a sharp right onto Sheridan.

Turning into the Salvation Army store's big lot, the yquickly parked and hurried inside.

Their Grand Adventure had only begun.

**A/N: Sorry this is pretty short. I wanted to hurry up and get something published on Halloween. I was originally meaning for this to be a one-shot, but it just kind of evolved as the night wore on. As the disclaimer said, this story is based off real events. My friend Haley/Gaeamaker13 and I went Trick And/Or Treating tonight as Vegeta and Trunks. We created cool little things for them to do and planned it out and everything. I'm going to try and get this up pretty fast, and I promise the next chapter will actually get somewhere.**

**Thanks for reading and as always, please review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Grail Found

**Disclaimer: I own not Dragon Ball Z, the Salvation Army Store, Teen Titans, YuGiOh, Pokemon, Pitt State University in Kansas, MC Hammer or his pants, Converse and other related brands, Star Trek, Wal-Mart, nor The Simpsons.  
  
A Father Son Halloween  
  
Chapter Two: Grail Found  
  
By Trinity-33  
  
Summary: When last we left our two adventurers, they had stumbled upon the vast lair of the Army of Salvation. On this mythical quest they were to retrieve 1 (one) Vegeta outfit (pink shirt, iron-on letters, khaki pants), and 1 (one) Trunks outfit (black muscle tee, black/blue baggy pants, short denim jacket, and purple hair spray). What dangers await our heroines on their quest? Find out in Chapter Two!**  
  
_**() () Josie () ()  
**_  
Okay, so we parked my old Honda in the Sal. Arm. Lot, and penetrated its sliding glass gates. A huge banner 'cross the doorway greeted us, "EVERYTHING HALF PRICE!"  
  
My partner in crime quickly smiled at me and scurried off through the depths of furniture forests and clothing coves. Seas of red and yellow, green and blue harbored in the store. We flew immediately to the men's section: t-shirts-pink. Luckily for us, the entire store was color-coded.  
  
We passed a sheer cliff of old televisions, most on and displaying some cartoon or another. Among the ones I noticed were Pokemon and YuGiOh, but of course, Animation Expert Trinity had her own take…  
  
"Pokemon: Advanced--bottom right, Generic Preschooler Cartoon/Anime-Knock-Off--bottom middle, top right is off, YuGiOh: Pegasus vs. Kaiba--top middle, and some other crappy fake anime on the other two…Teen Titans and something else."  
  
Leaving her to mentally defame "fake anime" I continued ahead and got the men's section. Trinity was soon to follow, and now we headed to the ingeniously colored coded Men's section.  
  
"What is the perfect Vegeta shirt?" La Trinity pondered, searching the surprising long aisle of pink.  
  
I was busy with my own quandaries. Did I really want to buy a used muscle tee, and more importantly where in hell was I going to find Trunks's impossibly short jacket?  
  
My mind wandered as I combed the never-ending ocean of blue jeans. I was still quite disappointed that my parents weren't going to let me dye my hair purple for this. I mean, Trin and I had planned this since sophomore year. That's why I was growing out my hair--so it would be long enough for Mirai Trunks…But no-o. It would look unprofessional to have my college interview with purple hair! But I guess they did have a point…How would the college rep react? Would he even hear my clarinet, or would he be staring at my oddly-colored hair? And I'd definitely fell self-conscious about my hair and would probably screw up…Then I wouldn't get into Pitt State, I won't ever get into college, and my parents would disown me, and…okay…maybe I was overreacting. BUT, I had decided. Sorry, Trinity, no purple hair for me.  
  
The second my train of thought ended, my hands stopped sorting through hangers, and rested on a pair of baggy, non-denim pants. My heart leaped. These were exactly like MC Hammer pants! Only not as big…and blackish-blue…  
  
"Hey Trinity! C'mere!" I shouted, looking up only briefly to see her rummaging through a row of turquoise shirts.  
  
She came over and I showed her my find.  
  
"Wow," she said. "They're perfect! Try 'em on real quick."  
  
Taking note that she was actually serious about trying the pants on--in front of all these people!!!-- I took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking, and then proceeding to pulling the non-jeans over my real-jeans. The result:  
  
THE PANTS WERE HUGE!  
  
Trinity stifled a laugh and commented on my invariable "Trunks-ness". I asked her for her opinion, "Do you really think these are Trunks?" As if Trunks were some ritzy name brand, and the two of us were discussing the genuineness of a pair of knock-offs.  
  
My friend, the Trin, nodded, "Those'll work no matter what their size. Remember, he has that bright safety orange belt, and bright safety orange boots to hold them up."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to go buy safety orange boots, when I can just wear my orange Chucks."  
  
"Truth," Trinity nodded confidently.  
  
Well, pants down (ah! My panties are showing--nah, I'm kidding), all I had to worry about was the jacket…  
  
BUH, BUH, BUH!!!  
  
**_() () Trinity () ()_**  
  
Well, Josie Cat had found her pants. They really did look good on her….not like that…I mean that they're Trunks-ish. Well, not matter. I still needed to find my Vegeta. It was harder than I thought. There were quite a few pink shirts. I didn't think older men really wore pink. Or maybe that was why so many of them were in a Salvation Army Store…  
  
That is, until I came to…  
  
"Hey Jos, C'mere." Now was my moment to shine.  
  
I pulled a large pink on pink pinstripe collared shirt from the rack. Josie shared in my smile when we both commented on the shirt's screaming Vegeta qualities.  
  
VEH-GEE-TAH!!  
  
I ran over to the khaki-colored pants section. Very excited now that my own costume was coming together. Scanning the pairs of jeans, big and small, sunshine yellow to burnt mustard, looking for the Vegeta pair of pants.  
  
"Too yellow…too short…too wide…"  
  
Over and over I seemed to mumble excuses. None of the pants were that great…  
  
"How about that one?" Josie asked, pointing to a pair.  
  
"Naw…it's too…yellow."  
  
"Man, you are picky!!!"  
  
"Well, I just wanna look as much like my baby's daddy as possible," I responded with a laugh.  
  
"Wait," started Ms. Diaz, "If you're Vegeta's daughter and you're my father, then aren't you your own baby's daddy?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and Josie let out a high cackle.  
  
After flicking though several more pairs of khakis, I decided on a pair that was not as bright, not as yellow, pretty flared and feminine pair of pants.  
  
"Are you sure those are guy jeans?" asked Josie, noticing the obvious flare.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care anymore." I replied, flinging the pair over my arm with the shirt.  
  
"Well, is that it?" Josie asked.  
  
"Did you find a jacket?"  
  
"Well, one that was pretty short, but it had a nasty-looking fur lining." she responded. "Plus, it was GAP and like thirty bucks."  
  
"I see…"  
  
But there was a problem.  
  
"Uh…Josie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How much money do you have on you?"  
  
"Just the $20 I pulled before we got here. Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think we were actually going to go anywhere, so I just took my keys and left my purse and my money in my car at your house."  
  
"Ah, shit!"  
  
_**(())(())(())(())((later))(())(())(())(())**_  
  
So, once fleeing home and retrieving the Golden Money Purse of Trinity, the duo returned to the Store of Legends, and bought the clothes of their baby's daddies. As the oracle foretold, all within its walls were only Half-price--the 'hanyou's of clothing. So, at the end of transactions, Trinity bought her Veggie Pants and Veggie Shirt for Six Quatloos (a currency used for gambling on some planet in Star Trek Universe), and Josie only Nine Quatloos for her zippered Trunks Jeans.  
  
Next stop was the Wonderful World of Wal-Mart. Sprinting to the men's section, the two high school seniors scoured through undergarments--A-lined tees, muscle tees, briefs, and, yes, even G-strings. Flipping through the plastic, undie-filled packages, and laughing at the "sexy" models showing off their "package", the girls searched for the black tee they needed.  
  
After a short search involving digging to the back of each of the five shelves, a pack of two, small, A-line, "wife-beater" tees, one of which was black.  
  
"Finally!" a wearied Josie exclaimed. Then, with Trinity, moving on to the little boy's section in search of denim jackets.  
  
But, alas! None could be found. Initial possibilities included toddler coats, expensive leather jackets, and a boy's light denim collared shirt. The adolescents thought a while on this last item's potential, but this would require trimming and hemming, something Josie and Trinity did not want to busy themselves with, no matter the ease of the task. So, many options though there were, none pandered to young Josie's particular tastes.  
  
After much exasperation, Josie asked her tall, dark, and beautiful (A/N: not the humble one, am I?) companion her guidance, "Does Trunks really need his jacket?"  
  
"Mmm…I guess not…It would be nice if such a jacket as Trunks's were to appear, but perhaps you will be fine without it."  
  
Thinking positively, "Yeah! And plus, without it I'd get to show off my tight abs!". She stuck out her Buddha belly.  
  
Trin rolled her eyes. As if Josie could talk about having a tummy. The one Trinity had been trying to lose came back twofold when she went to camp and ate Snickers Popables every day.  
  
But enough about me, let's talk about you!  
  
Seriously, the Wal-Mart escapade ended that day with Jos spending four more dollahs on her punk tees. One last stop spent at Hobby Lobby purchased the girls a set of iron-on letters for Trin-tran, and the team returned to their respective homes, to mutilate and assemble their outfits to reconvene on the most horrible of night, Halloween.  
  
_**(())(())(())((7 Post Meridiem, 31st October 2004))(())(())(())**_  
  
Fast turns. Squealing brakes as a car moves down the dusk-torn road. Flickering lights, coruscating off of stop signs, signaling a turn into a quiet cul de sac. The cranberry-colored Dodge Stratus pulls into the steep driveway belonging to 742 Evergreen Terrace (A/N: as if I would reveal her real address!!!), a two-story stone chateau, made murky in the night.  
  
With the cessation of the hum of the engine, and the disengaging of keys, headlights, and seatbelt, a strange man disembarks from the quieted vessel. Locking and throwing shut the door, the dark-haired man strolls confidently to the lanterned and holiday-decored porch and portal to this humble abode.  
  
A slight push of the doorbell, and the two dogs of the person who within the house resides start running to the door. Within seconds, a tall, grayed, middle-aged man answers the door.  
  
"Oh, hello there. Trick-or--wait. It's only Trinity. Come one in." To inside, called he, "Josie, Trinity's here!"  
  
The man in pink crossed the threshold bombarded by the large and salivating pups.  
  
"Hey, Tammy, Sidney! Did ya miss me?" cutely called the dark-haired man. He bent forward to pet the dogs while making his way inside. When done, he quickly wrapped up his loose, mid-back-length, curly, dark hair with a clip on top of his head. The action resulted in a bouquet of frizzled tresses on the top of his head, revealing the before hidden word across the back of his shirt: "BADMAN."  
  
A blond head poked out of the back hall announcing, "Hey Father! So nice of you to join me! Come on into the bathroom; I'm just now spraying my hair."  
  
Vegeta moved automatically through the foyer and living room, waving 'hi' to the parents reclining there before entering the back hall's bathroom.  
  
There, before him stood a rather short male. His shoulder-length golden hair was tinted strangely--not quite the purple he so claimed to be wonting. (A/N: I just want to throw in that lately I've been reading a lot of Shakespeare and Milton, and so now have become accustomed to syntactical interruption, inversion, and the archaic verbs wont and want. Wont means to want, and want means to lack, for all those confused.) The young lad wore a black muscle tee, rather large for his small frame, and a pair of un-belted black pants, also several sizes too large.  
  
"Well, this shit ain't working," spoke the blond, cursing the spray can in his hand. With unnoticed force, he flung the can aside, causing it to slam into the ceramic tile of the shower and, imbedded in the wall, remain there.  
  
"Now son, calm yourself. We'll need that energy for tonight's frolic." advised the unusually taller father.  
  
Trunks threw a questioning glance, "Did you honestly just say, 'frolic'?"  
  
Faltering, Trinity emerged, "I guess Vegeta wouldn't really say that."  
  
"Yeah." commented the One Who Was Trunks.  
  
"Yes," Trinity demanded, "Vegeta would definitely not say that. If he were a fruit cake like you, then I'd have to reconsider, but…" she planed off.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Do you intentionally try to hurt me, Father?" whimpered a sarcastic Josie.  
  
Resuming her guise, Vegeta spoke, "Honestly, boy. What else would one think if they saw you sitting in the woods playing with squirrels?"  
  
"Um…that…I loved nature?" answered Trunks.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The question was rhetorical," he said, then adding, "…idiot."  
  
Trunks smiled and pulled out a sharpie. "Now, let's make you Majin!"  
  
_**(())(())(())((a few minutes later))(())(())(())**_  
  
The Father/Son team emerged from their hallowed powder room, prepared for that night's come. Costumes, worn and shown as best they could, large cotton/polyester sacks for collected bounty, and a flashlight…to light their way without wasting any ki.  
  
With brief goodbyes, the duo leaft the comforts of the two-story stone Capsule Corp. and took some twenty steps to the house next door. Trunks reached out and rang the door bell. Both were seconds away from meeting friend or foe, the porch light flicked on.  
  
"Quick," called Vegeta, "Strike a pose!"  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and stood to the side throwing a gangster-tough smirk at the soon-to-be-opened door. Vegeta turned around completely, showing his "BADMAN" and looking casually over his shoulder.  
  
A second later, an elderly woman answered the door.  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT!!!"

_**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((end chapter))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**_  
  
**A/N: End chapter 2. It took longer to write than expected, but that's okay, cuz there's only one reviewer so far. Oh, and so you don't have to ask, Jos and I wrote an 'M' on my forehead because people might be more apt to recognize a Majin Vegeta than a BADMAN Vegeta. Heaven knows why not! It ticked me off that no one at my school noticed I was Vegeta, when I wore my costume the Friday before Halloween, as Josie or Kiara32 could well agree.  
  
Thanks to those who do read; please review! **


	3. Chapter Three: A MidAutumn Night's Drea...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, William Shakespeare's "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream", Harry Potter, Playgirl or Playboy, Dots, Tootsie Roll, or Milky Way**

**A Father Son Halloween**

**By Trinity-33**

**Chapter Three: A Mid-Autumn Night's Dream**

**Last Time: Josie and Trinity found their costumes and on the eve of all Soul's Day prepared for their night-long rendezvous of candy, witchcraft, and wizardry as the mighty Vegeta and Trunks.**

A nice, elder woman answered the door and blindly smiled at her trick-or-treaters, noticing not the giant 'M' on the forehead of one, and the near-nakedness of the other. Their masculine posing and bulging muscles struck not any fear or admiration in her countenance as she merrily reached for her candy bowl.

But then Trunks laughed. He doubled over, tripping forward in his inability to stay as poised as his father, and nearly ran into the brick wall adjacent to the door and porch.

At this the bespectacled woman's smile became nervous. Did she recognize the lavender-haired youth, as the youth himself kept was cracking up over? Even the lady at the door could feel the sweat-drop forming at the temple of our pink shirt-wearing hero. A low growl was reverberating in Vegeta's throat. Why did HIS son have to behave this way?

Trunks, meanwhile, only continued to laugh a loud cackle; a cackle that echoed into the night, sound waves traveling through air, bouncing off of air molecules, houses and signs, reaching the ears of human, bird, and beast within a twenty foot radius, letting their presence known to neighbors, ghouls, and goblins, echoing through the hearts of total strangers, and in the minds of the little childr----

"ENOUGH!!" shouted the Saiyajin lord, whacking his son upside his head. Immediately does the horrendous giggling cease. Trunks recovered quickly and stood up from his near-comatose second on the ground, clutching his head and making a nervous apologetic chuckle.

The nice old lady stared, of course, but smiled all the same. Vegeta warily stared off to the side while shoving his pillowcase forward. Trunks, groggy from the spell his father had put him through, smiled dumbly and also offered his bag for filling.

The duo turn and leave the home after receiving their three generic candies, and move on to the next house. After knocking, but before the door could be opened, Vegeta turned to Trunks, holding up his finger in warning, "Embarrass me again and I promise you you'll have one less testicle."

Trunks swallowed a lump in his throat, "You're really getting into this aren't you, Trinity?"

Trinity's eyes shift from side to side, "No…I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, Ruler of a Mighty Race, King of My Domain, Emperor of—"

"Trick or Treat!"

Vegeta was knocked from his oration and surprised, turned to the young couple at the door, shoving forward his sack of goodies.

My goodies, my goodies, my goodies, not my goodies.

Leaving that house without incident, Trunks and Vegeta stroll down the walk comparing hauls. Trunks wrapped his large hand around the base of his bag, showing a wad about the size of a small fist. Vegeta scoffed at his son's share, but when he checked his own bag, he found he hadn't any more than the boy.

"Great," he scoffed, "only like seven candies.

Trunks placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulders, "It's alright; there'll be more houses."

Vegeta moved away and continued faster down the sidewalk, "Ok, now I'm freaked. Son, we need to get you some hookers!"

Trunks blushed and hurried after BADMAN.

After a brief run about the neighborhood, Trin and Jos decided that their escapades as Vegeta and Trunks needed more…distance. So they called on Trunks's mystical power over the command of dinocapsules to summon up a flying car, and climbing in they sped off to worlds unknown…actually they only went like 6 miles to 61st and Sheridan…

Parking and locking the green vehicle—er—I mean skycar, the two ventured down a residential street of two-story houses and dewy lawns. The air was thick with humidity and moisture, as if it was about to rain…

After each house, Vegeta often stormed ahead of his lavender-haired son, obviously still mad at his display of femininity.

"Aw, come on, Dad! Are you still mad that I touched your shoulder in a bout of femininity?"

Vegeta shuddered at the second usage of that word in one chapter.

Trunks raised an eyebrow to the sky, wondering how the omnipotent author/announcer was broadcasting their every thought and emotion.

Oh. That's right, he sighed. She's omnipotent.

MUHWAHWAHAHAHAha…ha……ha……………….ha?

Anyway, Trunks felt disappointed for disappointing his father, and Vegeta was tired and annoyed at the author, thinking to himself that he could easily end her miserable life.

EEP!

But...uh…then the nice, merciful, loving, and forgiving Vegeta decided that he wouldn't want to ki blast the author because that would be considered suicide!

Vegeta pretended to think and a moment later changed his mind.

Phew.

But he had come up with a solution to his other problem:

"Son, how about a game of Truth or Dare?"

Trunks quickly closed the Playgirl magazine and stuffed it into her—er, I mean his shirt, "Uh, what now?"

"Truth or dare, truth or dare. It's quite simple, you pick truth or dare and I challenge you to either."

"I know how to play," pouted he who is hot beyond reason.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. They quickly approached a house, rang the doorbell, made the necessary greeting, and left after receiving their handful of Dots, Tootsie Rolls, and Milky Way.

"Alright, let's go." Walking to the next house Vegeta formulated his attack, but it would all depend on Trunks's answer to:

"Truth or Dare?"

Trunks replied quickly and with confidence, "Dare."

A sly smile crept across Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, 's face.

"Trick or treat!"

crackle, grab, grab

"Thank you!"

walk, walk, walk

"So, Trunks," began Vegeta as the duo approached a street corner and proceeded to cross the asphalt walk.

Vegeta looked around for any cars, kind of a dumb thing to do, when you're half-way across the street…

evil glare

Uh…but there was another purpose to his delayed glances.

Vegeta saw several blocks away a dark green pick-up truck heading toward them. With his eagle-eye vision Vegeta could detect four humans in pink, frilly dress. Smiling at the fortuitous happening of this vehicle of vixens, Vegeta stopped at the corner, beckoning also for his "son" to also wait with him.

The truck came barreling down the street toward them, Vegeta didn't have much time to explain.

"Ok, when that truck of girls comes by, I dare you to flash your manhood at them."

"What!" Trunks exclaimed.

The truck was one block away.

"Do it!" Vegeta hissed, "Or I'll never love you again!"

The truck was four houses away.

"Wait, does that mean you love me now?"

Three…

"No time boy, you gotta do it!"

Two…

"Before I do anything, I gotta know!"

One…

"Fine…I love you…"

Trunks without hesitation, unzipped his oversized pants and…

Tires squealed, and the tinted windows of the green truck were rolled down. Inside were four burly men, in pink, princess costumes. The guy in the passenger side stuck his elbow out of the window and winked at the lavender-haired youth. The driver whistled.

Vegeta and Trunks sweat-dropped, and Vegeta recovering first, snidely called to his son, "Can't even attract women, can you boy?"

Trunks quickly fumbled with his zipper and turned to his father.

"Look, fellas, he's got a nice butt too!"

Trunks, ultra-nervous responded, "I thought you said it was a car of GIRLS!!!"

Vegeta sweat-dropped again, "well, they…uh…looked like girls…"

Another cat call and a drive for attention, the "manly" sailors cooed at the sexy manboy in the black muscle-tee.

Trunks, "You lie! How can you confuse them," gestures with a swift swing of his arm, "for hot ladies!?"

"Ok, maybe I did that on purpose, but geez, you have eyes! Couldn't you tell they were men?"

"C'mere sexy!"

"No, uh…I was distracted!"

"Um-hmm. Busy staring at their rippling muscles, that you couldn't see their FACIAL HAIR!?"

"Honey buns, don't ignore us!"

"Dad, if I wanted to stare at rippling muscles, I'd only need to look at you!"

Vegeta's eyes bugged out.

"Hey who's your friend, hot stuff?"

Both heads turned.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

The guys stopped their cat calls long enough to see the dark-haired one jump into the air and form a large yellow light at his hands.

"FINAL FLASH!"

The ginormous blast of energy hit the truck full force, crumpling it upon impact. No flying truck, super-deformed heads screaming as they are launched into lower orbit…just…

utter annihilation.

"So…" Vegeta said afterward, "WHAT was that about staring at my manly man muscles?"

"Uh…nothing dad!"

"Good"

The duo walked on into the night.

Until, several minutes later, Trunks worked up the nerve:

"Uh, Dad…your turn…" he hesitated.

"Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**A/N: After much delay, Chapter three is up. Chapter four'll be a while…haven't even started. I must first consult with Trunks AKA Gaeamaker13 to see what happens next.**

**So in case you haven't realized, I put in the disclaimer all the brand names, etc. I use. Except for one. Every chapter I leave one out. Can you find which one it is in this chapter? How about the others? First person to correctly get all of them gets a prize!**

**And they're off!**


End file.
